


A Few Steps Ahead

by Fanfan_la



Series: Drabble Me This [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok's day was always the same; wake up and have breakfast, get dressed, leave the house, take the train, walk, arrive at work, teach, mark papers, and then go and make the same journey back home to sleep. </p><p>Same boring drivel in his routine life.</p><p>Except, one thing never failed to somewhat amuse him in the morning on his way to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Steps Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Flirty strangers
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Cross-posted from [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/251853).

Minseok's day was always the same; wake up and have breakfast, get dressed, leave the house, take the train, walk, arrive at work, teach, mark papers, and then go and make the same journey back home to sleep.   
  
Same boring drivel in his routine life.  
  
Except, one thing never failed to somewhat amuse him in the morning on his way to work.  
  
Ever since he got a new job at a private school three months ago, every morning from Monday to Friday, after he got off the train, he would make a twenty-minute walk to the school. Every morning, there would be the same man Minseok would see walking a few steps ahead of him. Every morning, the familiar stranger would beat Minseok to the street corner on St. Albans Road, because he would get caught at the damned stoplights.  
  
That routine became so ingrained in Minseok's daily schedule that it made him a little sad when he didn't see that man morning, probably because said stranger was ill, or if he himself was ill on a school day. Really, that showed just how repetitive Minseok's life was that he found it amusing to see a stranger always ahead of him on his way to work.  
  
To be fair though, the man in question was ridiculously good-looking. Sharp and high cheekbones, perfect-swept brown hair, lips that curled the corners into a smile even at a resting expression, and brown eyes that showed a hint of mischief that he always saw in some of his students.  
  
Minseok supposed that the stranger was the perk of his boring life. It was just a bonus he happened to be Minseok's type too.  
  
Now, if only he could actually strike a conversation with him too...  
  
xXx  
  
One day, Minseok was making his usual journey; he got up and ate, got dressed and left the house, and then hopped onto his usual train. Nothing new.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Minseok got off his regular stop and began walking, expecting to see the same stranger he always saw ahead of him soon. Minseok smiled as he approached the little bakery where the stranger would come out off every morning to start his walk ahead of Minseok.  
  
Except... Minseok managed to pass the bakery, his eyes spotting the stranger still standing inside the shop, bringing forward his purchasing items. Minseok grinned despite himself as he locked eyes with the handsome stranger, the man visibly gaping at him as he walked past. For once, _he_ was ahead of the man by more than a few strides.   
  
Minseok continued to walk, and every once in a while turned to see if the man was walking behind him yet. Eventually, he walked by the toy store that was only a few more metres away from the stoplights, and the stranger still had not caught up yet. Minseok snorted to himself; since when had it become a competition?   
  
Minseok continued making his way towards his workplace at a steady pace when he heard pounding footsteps get closer to him as he approached the crossing. Minseok blinked as the stranger suddenly appeared in front of him, breathless but grinning widely. "Can't let you win now when I've been winning for the past three months." He looked down at his watch as Minseok gave a wide-eyed stare, before the man looked up again. "Sorry, can't stop now. Have a good day and see you tomorrow!" The male shouted as he ran ahead to cross the road, bag of pastries in hand.  
  
Minseok just stood there as people continued to walk past, rooted to the spot at the crossing and trying to understand what had just happened as he watched the figure of the man pass the street corner and turn, disappearing from sight. _'Did he just acknowledge me?'_ Only when he had come to his senses did Minseok realise that the crossing was a red light and he had to wait again.  
  
Minseok smiled despite himself. _'That was clever of him, distracting me like that so he could cross the road and get ahead of me again. I like it.'_ Shaking his head, he crossed the road when the light turned green.   
  
He really needed to get that guy's number.  
  
xXx  
  
Next day, Minseok started his journey again, hopping off the train quickly and speed-walking towards the bakery shop. His eyes watched the shop exit until he saw the man again, only a metre in front of him.  
  
The man turned around a spotted Minseok, bag of pastries in hand as he waved. Minseok ran over, surprised the man wasn't initiating their so-called competition.  
  
"Hi," Minseok blurted out as he stood in front of the handsome man. He almost facepalmed at his lameness. _'Hi? Really?'_  
  
"Hi," the man greeted. "Nice to finally meet the man I always beat to the street corner. I'm Kim Jongdae," he said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Kim Minseok," Minseok said, shaking the offered hand with a shy grin. Jongdae returned it was an easy-going smile, making Minseok's heart stutter a bit and relax. "And you only win because I let you."  
  
Jongdae's eyebrow's rose in amusement. "Oh really?" His lips curled into a suggestive smile. "How about a new competition?"  
  
"Go on," Minseok urged, curiosity taking over.  
  
"Competition to see who takes the other on a better date," Jongdae proposed. His eyes sparkled in challenge. "If you're willing, of course."  
  
Minseok grinned; he liked the man even more than before. "You're on."  
  
Six dates later, and Minseok is pretty sure he's as enamoured with Jongdae as the man is with him, if not more.   
  
(Well, Kim Minseok sure doesn't disappoint, and neither does Kim Jongdae, apparently.)


End file.
